A New Beginning
by jokerdnight
Summary: Harry after defeating Voldemort,with nothing to live for goes back in time.He ends up in a different dimension where his parents are alive & Neville is the BWL . Will a powerful Harry let the mistakes of history repeat themselves or will he choose to act?
1. The Veil

Disclaimer : I do not own any character or plot . All of them belong to JKRowling.

Chapter -1

28 year old Harry Potter looked unhappy as he was drinking his firewhiskey. He was the most powerful and most famous wizard in the world. Yet he was unhappy and friendless. His only companion was Hedwig, a phoenix .But today even the phoenix's happy tunes couldn't take away the sadness in Harry's heart. Today was a very important day in Harry's life. It was 27 years ago, on this very day that Harry's parents were murdered by Voldemort .Harry survived the killing curse and became the unfortunate Boy Who Lived.

As per Dumbledore's plans Harry was placed with his muggle relatives. His aunt and uncle who very much hated magic and its freakiness tried to get it out of their nephew. They belived that if they kept Harry miserable he would never get freaky. Harry grew up only knowing emotional abuse from his guardians. His cousin Dudley used to bully him and made Harry an outcast in school. Every birthday Harry used to wish that some unknown relative would come some day for him ,he would be rescued and he would live his family happily.

On his eleventh birthday Harry got to know about wizarding world and how his parents died and about Hogwarts school where he would spend his next seven years learning magic. Harry went to Hogwarts where he made friends for the first time in life .Every year he was faced with new challenges and had to face Voldemort couple of times in his first two years. He also discovered that wizarding world was full of prejudices and discrimination was rampant.

Harry's opinion of wizarding world sunk further when the ministry went after Harry for declaring that Voldemort was back. After the death of Harry's god father, Dumbledore finally revealed the prophecy to Harry. During the next year Dumbledore explained to Harry about Voldemort's history and his horcruxes which made him immortal . Dumbledore was finally killed by Snape in a death eater attack on Hogwarts.

It didn't take long for the ministry to fall and for Voldemort to assume control of the ministry. Harry and other order members were declared criminals and they had to go underground. The next six years were the bloodiest in the history of wizarding Britain. Death eaters were ruthless in their hunt for Harry and order. Harry, whose magical powers got a boost after his reaching his adulthood, also discovered that he was a shadowmage. Harry,with his new found powers and usage of dark arts,proved a worthy opponent to Voldemort, but the horcruxes hunt proved lengthy and tough. Voldemort and his death eaters had superior numbers and order was vastly outnumbered.

Harry lost his friends and most of order members in various skirmishes but managed to destroy all of horcuxes except for the one that was in his scar. After undertaking an ancient soul magic ritual Harry managed to destroy the horcrux in his final battle was devastating. Helped by the last remaining resistance, Harry laid siege on the ministry where Voldemort was present. Harry and his troops, who were training for months for this day, surprised the ministry forces and death eaters and quickly killed many of the opposing forces. Finally Voldemort entered the fray and Harry & Voldemort dueled. The duel was lengthy and bloody, but in the end Harry prevailed. Both of them threw killing curses at each other in close proximity while Harry's curse hit Voldemort, Hedwig intercepted the curse meant for Harry and died. Voldemort was finally killed.

Harry and his troops didn't leave any death eater alive that day .The ministry officials who were working for voldemort were also arrested. ICW finally decided to act and sent a contingent of peace keeping force . Under the supervision of both Harry & ICW representatives Ministry workers were interrogated under veritaserum. All those workers who owed allegiance to Voldemort were executed . All those who committed crimes because of fear of loosing a job or fear of voldemort were also not spared. They were however given punishments in accordance with their crimes. ICW tried to get Harry to go soft on them. But opposition from Harry and overwhelming public support for Harry meant that no mercy was showed to any of them.

An interim government was formed with a mix of Harry's approved candidates and ICW representatives. ICW was there to assist Britain get back on feet and leave after five years. Harry also managed to get Wizengamot abolished. It would be reorganized after things were stabilized, but its members would now be elected by wizarding people. There were some grumblings about Harry holding too much power and forcing too many changes. Harry soon made a public statement that he would not hesitate to eliminate the people who are opposed to changes and he would always watch the system from background to make sure mistakes of past will not be repeated. Things became quiet after that.

Harry's defeat of Voldemort was six years ago. Things were looking up for wizarding Britain. ICW representatives have left last year and now there was a democratically elected minister & Wizengamot. Harry was rarely involved in the ministry after his initial radical changes. Still he kept a close watch from sidelines. He lived in a secluded house in a remote forest. Biggest surprise for him was when Hedwig came back as a phoenix after a year. Harry had won, but lost all of his friends except for Hedwig. Harry always wished that he could go back and change the way things happened. To get rid of boredom and sadness Harry traveled across the globe .He went to jungles of South America, Egypt, India, Russia and many places. There he learnt many obscure and dark forms of magic. Harry no longer believed in light or dark magic, he knew it was the intent that made it light or dark, not the magic itself.

Harry's wish of going back to change things was too strong. He started his research on the veil in the department of mysteries. Harry concluded that using his Hedwig's fire apparition and the veil, he could go back in time. One thing he was not sure was about whether he will go back in time or to a different dimension. He decided that he will go back to the time when he would be nine years old, as he will be able to use his magic at full potential from nine years onward. Everything was set for ritual and Hedwig looked excited. Harry sipped his fire whisky and looked sadly at his friend. The veil was dangerous and both he and Hedwig could loose their lives. Hedwig gave a happy note which finally gave courage to Harry and he started the ritual. With the ritual finished and the ritual vapors surrounding Harry, Hedwig landed on top of Harry and Harry walked into the veil.

After what seemed like an eternity Harry woke up to see that he looked like a spirit and was zooming forward in a big was still attached to him .He could see there were some holes in the side of tunnel. Hedwig was looking at the tunnels and indicated to him he would have to go through one to arrive at his destination. Suddenly Hedwig seized Harry and pulled him into one of the side holes.

The next moment Harry was in a bed room, looking at a sleeping nine year old Harry Potter. He looked at himself and realized he was still in his spirit form and Hedwig was looking at him amusedly. Harry using the ritual vapors which were still surrounding his form was able to merge his soul with nine year old Harry's soul. Suddenly Harry felt very tired and slipped into deep sleep.

Harry woke up early in the morning and found a phoenix staring at him .Suddenly he remembered Hedwig, his journey through the veil. He realized that he had made a mistake in his calculations as he was no longer at privet drive. All the memories of his younger version started flooding in Harry's brain. Harry was in an alternate dimension .Harry realized that he was in Godrics Hollow. His parents were alive and he had siblings. He also recalled that Neville was the Boy who lived in this universe.

Harry was in a shock. He had ended up in a different universe, but he could see happiness was building up in him as he would finally be with his parents, he would be with his younger brother and sisters. He looked up at Hedwig and asked her if he would he happy here. Hedwig gave a very happy note. Harry then told Hedwig to be gone for now and return in a week. He would then claim that a phoenix just came for him. Hedwig looked unhappy, but disappeared in a flash.

After cleaning himself up, Harry decided to venture outside his room. He did not know how he would react to seeing his parents. Harry was walking into the hall when he heard a scream "Harry, Happy birthday". Harry spun around to see it was his mother who was walking towards him and she hugged him and once again wished him happy birthday. There was so much love and warmth in that hug that something broke in Harry's mind and he started crying holding her. Lily realized that Harry was crying and just held him. After a couple of minutes Harry stopped crying and released his hug and looked down at the floor.

"Harry, why were you crying .Did something happen to you?" asked his mother.

"Mom, I had a bad dream. I dreamt that I was taken away from you and got very scared" replied Harry. Lily once again hugged Harry and told him it was just a dream and no one will take him away from her.

After that Harry watched his mom cook breakfast. She looked like an angel to him and even her cooking style appeared graceful to Harry. Meanwhile Harry was awaiting his father and his siblings. Twins Rose & Hugo were seven years old while Daisy was four years old. He discovered that older Harry was quite nice to his brother and sisters and they also liked him very much. Harry was very much lost in thoughts, he didn't see Hugo & Rose sneak up to him and shouted happy birthday in his ear. Harry almost fell of his chair, then he saw the twins giggling and then he hugged them and started tickling them. "Harry stop tickling them "cried his mother. Meanwhile James also arrived and hinted that Harry was going to get a Nimbus 2000 broom for his birthday despite his mother's disapproval.

Harry's birthday party was held in the evening in the house itself. Sirius along with his wife Clare and their four year old son Daniel arrived early while Lupin arrived right on time. Harry blew the candles and thanked god for the wonderful day he was having with his family. Even if this was a dream he didn't want to wake up from it. Harry got a broom from his parents, a golden snitch from Sirius and a box of chocolates from Remus. After that adults were talking among themselves and children were playing with Daisy and Daniel. Harry started to make funny faces and noises which caused Dan & Daisy to laugh uncontrollably, Rose & Hugo were playing with snitch. All in all, it was a good first day from Harry's point of view. Yesterday Harry had nothing to live for; today he had everything that he wanted his entire life. Before falling asleep Harry made a promise to himself he would not let anyone cause harm to his family.

Within a week Harry fell into a routine. Potter children were home schooled, Lily doing most of the teaching. Harry read old history books in the library to get a clear picture of what happened in this world. Voldemort had attacked the Longbottom residence and killed Neville's grandmother when Frank and Alice were away from their home. When he tried the same on Neville he disappeared and Neville was declared BWL. Ministry managed to catch some death eaters, but many rich purebloods got away claiming imperious curse.

People were just happy to see that Dark Lord was gone; they didn't bother much about his death eaters. Cornelius Fudge had become the minister of magic couple of years ago.

One week passed pretty much quickly. Harry was happier than in his wild dreams. He loved helping his mom cook, being a big brother to Rose & Hugo, playing with little Daisy. James was an Auror and gone for most of the day, but he would talk to Harry in the evenings mostly about quidditch. Sirius family was also a frequent visitor at the potter residence. Hedwig came back after one week.

"Mum, look that appeared in my room?" screamed Harry as he ran into the hall with Hedwig on his shoulder.

"Is that a phoenix, James"Lily asked James who looked very much shocked. Phoenixes are very rare and he had never heard of any white phoenix.

Before he could answer "Mom, can I keep it please, I think it wants to stay here "begged Harry in a hysterical voice.

"All right, calm down Harry, you can keep it; anyway I think it chose you "replied Lily.

Meanwhile Rose & Hugo came into the hall and saw the phoenix and were impressed. "What is its name Harry "they asked in unison.

" Hedwig "replied Harry.

" Why the name Hedwig,Harry? Do you think the phoenix likes its name?" asked James who was coming out of his stupor. "I don't know, the name just came to my mind, let's ask her if she likes her name. Hai Hedwig, do you like your name?" said Harry, stroking the bird .Hedwig trilled a note of pure joy which left no one in doubt.

That evening James, Sirius, Remus & Lily found themselves in serious discussion. "I don't know why you are getting so worried Lily, a phoenix choosing Harry means that he is going to be a great wizard "said Sirius.

"Sirius I am worried that it probably has something to do with that blasted prophecy. I don't want to Harry to be in any danger." replied Lily.

"Lily prophecy applies to Neville longbottom. Voldemort himself made sure of that by marking him with that scar. Even if Harry has to get involved in someway in the future, isn't it good that he has an immortal phoenix as his ally" replied Remus.

"I am scared Remus, we know voldemort is out there somewhere and he is going to comeback someday, I just don't want any of our children to get hurt. They had lived in peace so far and never known any horrors of war. I just want to stay it that way."

"Lily, I know we don't know when Voldemort will come back, but we will be better prepared this time. This time we will take the fight right to them .No one will be able to touch our children as long as we are around" Sirius replied emotionally

James who was silent till then spoke "If only the ministry had your attitude Sirius, that idiot Fudge is already talking about reducing auror numbers and reducing funding for magical law enforcement. He believes there is no need for such numbers as Voldemort is gone and all death eaters are in Azkaban. I will bet it is all Lucius Malfoy's money talking behind this Fudge's policy"

"Maybe we can ask Dumbledore for his opinion?" suggested Remus.

"No "shouted Sirius, "There is no need to reveal everything that happens in our lives to Dumbledore. I am not saying he is evil or anything, but he is always manipulating and scheming for his own version of greater good. He will ask us to make sacrifices so that he can redeem some dark wizard. Bottomline is he will do what is good for wizarding world in his opinion and will not consider what is good for us. I bet he has already made hundreds of schemes for Neville, lets not give him any incentive for making similar schemes on Harry."

"Sirius don't you think you are judging Dumbledore solely on the basis of his vouching for Snape?" questioned Remus.

"Sirius has a valid point,we have to be careful with Dumbledore. "Replied James." Anyway this is all hypothetical; we had eight years of peace, and let's hope it will last for more years."


	2. First Strike

Disclaimer: I don't own any character or plot. All of them belong to JKRowling

Chapter -2

Harry's next move was to create the image of a Ravenclaw. He told his mother in a childish way he needs to learn more magic since he is nine and he is a big boy now. His parents thought that this was just a phase. Harry started spending more time in the family library. Though he knew all the contents of beginner books that his mom gave him, he still read them. Harry knew he had to make his parents think his knowledge was acquired from reading many books since he may have to show magic beyond his years someday and he didn't want to make them suspicious. That didn't mean Harry neglected the twins .He would wake them up every morning and all three of them would run around the house and played till they were out of breath. Harry's aim was to imbibe the importance of physical fitness in them.

Harry's first month in this dimension passed pretty quickly. During this period he found one old wand in the attic which probably belonged to his grandfather. He removed the core from the wand and inserted a feather from Hedwig, which she happily gave. Harry was now equipped with a working wand. His next move was to set up his Headquarters. He knew of an abandoned building in a remote forest in his dimension. Harry morphed himself into an adult and then apparated to that building. He decided to use the name Shadow for his adult identity. He discovered that building was abandoned in this dimension also. He cleaned it up a bit, set up wards around it and he named it the 'Den' He then apparted back to his bedroom.

Harry's next stop was to visit Gringotts under his 'adult' disguise. He opened a vault in the name of John Chambers. He informed them that soon a lot of money would be transferred into this vault. The goblins assured him of their complete confidentiality. Harry knew that even convicted death eaters personal vaults were still untouched by ministry. Goblins only cared about gold, didn't care much about the manner in which it was acquired.

With Goblin business taken care of, Harry apparated back to his bedroom. He couldn't spend too much time away from home or his mother would get suspicious. Harry had an alibi for any emergencies, he had set up a tree house in the woods behind his home, and he would claim he was there all the time.

Harry held no illusions about the ministry; he knew it let many death eaters walk free who were waiting to join their Lord the moment he returns. They were also trying to promote pure blood agenda through stupid laws. He also realized that ministry was going to further weaken itself by Fudge's foolish actions. Harry knew in the end war would claim lives of many innocent people if the time line was allowed to take its course. Harry had decided to act. He firmly believed that cost of inaction is always far greater than cost of action.

Harry knew where to start his quest. He had to get rid of horcruxes first; they were too dangerous to be allowed to exist. First two were easy to acquire. Hedwig flashed into the now abandoned Grimmauld Place and extracted the locket, when kreacher tried to stop Hedwig, it simply burned him. Harry destroyed the horcux using a combination of killing curse and a soul magic ritual. The ring in Gaunt house also proved easy. Harry was easily able to acquire the ring and destroy the hocrux. There were still four horcruxes left. Helga's cup which was in Lestrange Vault , Riddle's diary which was in Malfoy Manor , Gryffindor's dagger which was hidden in a dangerous jungle in South America and final one in Neville itself. Harry knew he would have to get his hands on the death eaters to get his hands on Cup & Dairy. The dagger would have to wait for sometime as it was easily a couple of day's trip. As for horcrux in Neville he would wait to see Dumbledore's move and then respond.

Two months had passed since Harry arrived in this dimension. He couldn't get enough of his family. His mom was very impressed with him, as he had already completed his beginner books and started reading advance books. Lily was convinced that Harry was a prodigy. He also helped his mom teach his brother and sister. His favorite time was with little Daisy who was a delightful child .Every time she laughed at some toy, or some childish magic Harry would do, Harry felt contentment in his heart. He doubted even his phoenix's song would be able to create such a joy in his heart. This made him even more determined to make sure that no bad omen will fall upon his family.

After destroying two horcruxes, Harry decided it was time to go after death eaters. Harry believed without his followers Voldemort was just another powerful wizard. He knew whom he should target to get maximum information on death eaters. He had to capture Lucius Malfoy. Lucius would prove to be dangerous if left unchecked. He had too much political power and too much money to throw around. Harry's problem was that he could only leave the house at night if he wanted to stay away for too long.

Shadow was waiting at the entrance of knockturn alley when Lucius Malfoy, along with Crabbe Sr, Goyle Sr stepped out of a seedy shop and passed him. Shadow who was under a disillusionment charm let them pass .Once they were past him he quickly fired two stunners and brought down Crabbe & Goyle .Malfoy who realized they were being attacked rolled on to the ground and started firing cutting curses behind him. But Shadow had already apparated behind him and stunned him too. Shadow tied all of them with a long rope and made the rope into a portkey which would take all of them into his headquarters 'Den'.

Lucius malfoy woke up and he realized that he was in a cell in a basement buck naked. He was caged like some animal. He saw Crabbe & Goyle were in a similar state in adjacent cells but they were still sleeping. He was furious with rage.

He was thinking of ways to torture the person responsible for his humiliation when he heard a voice say "Hello Lucius "

"Who are you? I demand you release me and my friends at once .You don't know who you are messing with" shouted Lucius.

"I know very well who I am messing with ,Question is do you know who is messing with you?" Shadow paused and then spoke again

"My name is Shadow. You see Lucius,I know you are a follower of Voldemort and you have escaped justice using your money and today you are going to pay for your crimes "

"I am not a follower of dark lord. I was under imperious curse .Thats why the ministry cleared me. You are in wrong here .Let me go and I will forget this ever happened"

"Already abandoned your fellow death eaters" Shadow laughed and then shouted "you filthy snake" and waved his wand and Lucius's cage was opened and Lucius was pulled outside by an invisible rope. Shadow settled him into chair and shackled him with restrainments and pulled out a vial from his pocket.

"Recognize this fucker. It is called veritaserum. You are going to reveal to me everything that you know" Shadow opened Lucius mouth forcibly and poured a few drops in his throat. For the next half hour Harry asked questions and Lucius replied.

Names of death eaters, supporters in ministry, sellouts in ministry, major sources for voldemort's funding, Werewolves & Vampires who had supported Voldemort all these were revealed. Being an inner circle death eater Lucius was a gold mine for information. Lucius also confirmed that Dairy Horcrux was indeed in the Malfoy Manor. He also learned about dark objects that were present in his manor and the wards that were protecting the manor. After he got all the information Harry applied the bone shattering curse on both of Lucius's legs and threw him back in the cage.

Shadow then woke up the other two death eaters and questioned them under veritaserum. He couldn't get anything more from them than what Lucius told him. Harry shattered their leg bones and threw them in the cage. All three of them were whimpering in pain.

"After listening to your confessions, I award the death sentence to all three of you,all of you should be tortured and killed for your crimes. Since I am merciful I will kill you execution will be carried out midnight tomorrow .Till then think of all the crimes you have done and ask your victims to forgive you." Shadow's justice was just and swift.

It was late in the night by the time he was finished interrogating all three. Harry then apparated back to his bed room, changed into his original form, hid his wand and retired for the night. He had a busy night ahead, he needed his sleep.

Next day passed fairly quickly with the usual of twins getting grounded for a prank which impressed James but left Lily unimpressed. Daisy didnt want to eat any vegetables which prompted Lily to give a lecture on the importance of eating vegetables,Harry who totally agreed with his mom ,convinced daisy that if she wants to grow tall and be strong ,she would have to eat a lot of vegetables. After dinner Harry retired early.

After making sure that rest of his family was asleep, Shadow and Hedwig headed to Malfoy Manor. Hedwig took him directly to Draco Malfoy's bedroom .Shadow applied a sleeping charm on Draco and then fed him a potion which will keep him asleep for the next 24 hours .Hedwig grabbed Draco and left for Den . Hedwig reappeared in Goyle manor, by then Harry had fed potion to goyle junior and Mrs Goyle was stunned and was fitted with a time delayed port key. Hedwig once again kidnapped Goyle junior to Den. Same procedure was repeated at Crabbe Manor.

After ten minutes Harry found himself in Malfoy Manor. Hedwig had taken all three children to a room in Den. Harry moved into Narcissa's bedroom and stunned her. When Narcissa woke up she saw that she was tied to a chair, she also noticed that Mrs Goyle & Mrs Crabbe were also tied up. She tried to summon her house elf but she saw that her house elf Dobby has stuck to a wall with a sticking charm.

"Well,now that everybody has woken up; let's get the party started ladies" .It was then Narcissa noticed the intruder who had tied her up ,he was wearing a cloak that was covering his face .She tried to shout but she realized that she was under silencio charm.

"Ok, let's make this simple and clear. My name is Shadow. Your husbands didn't return home yesterday night because they were arrested by me. I tried them in my court and after hearing their confessions about their death eater activities I had given the order for their execution which will be carried out as soon as I conclude my business here. Anyway that's not the part that you should be worried about. Your husbands have clearly told me the role you played as supporters of Voldemort .Since you were not marked, I have decided to give you a chance to live and you in turn will have to make sure that your children will not be brought up with blood purity nonsense .In short you will make sure they will grow up to be decent human beings"

"Are we clear so far" Shadow stopped talking and lifted the silencing charm. All three women started abusing him at first and then started begging him to spare their husbands lives.

"Silence" shouted Shadow, "Your husbands deserved to be tortured and killed, I am giving them a quick death .As for you witches, your acts are a disgrace to women kind in general, yet I am sparing you and giving you a chance. If you haven't realized yet I have also kidnapped your sons tonight. There is also the matter of your family money .I cannot allow it to fund past or future dark lords. Tomorrow all three of you will go to Gringotts and transfer half of your wealth into the vault number SC350. I will be contacting the goblins by afternoon .If I receive the payment confirmation by then ,only your husband's bodies will be sent you and your children will return safely. If I don't get payment confirmation your children also will not come back alive"

"You are a monster" shouted Narcissa.

"Are my actions more monstrous than those committed by you and your husband? Did you actually thought that your sins will never catch up with you?" replied Shadow.

"Here's the deal, your families are alive only because of my mercy,which I am running out of pretty quickly. Tomorrow you will be transferring half of your wealth to the account I designated. That money will be used to compensate people who suffered because of you fucking death eaters. After that I will be watching your families closely, you will have to shun your blood purity nonsense and support the causes which promotes equality wherever you have authority or influence. You also have to get rid of this death eater nonsense from your sons' minds. Since they are children I am willing to wait a few years to see how they turn about. If I see them turning out to be next generation of death eaters I will have no hesitation in putting them down"

"Are we clear?" shouted Shadow. "Yes" replied all three witches weakly.

"Oh Narcissa, now I will release you, you will take me to your husbands dark objects collection and don't worry about your children, they have taken a potion which will wear off after 24 hrs, they wont remember any kidnapping." commanded Shadow.

After going through the dark stash, Shadow collected all of them including many books on dark arts and put them in his bottomless bag. He made Narcissa to give clothes to Dobby. He asked Dobby to wait outside the manor and he will meet with him soon.

"Now then my business here is done. Hope you will follow your instructions tomorrow and for future which will ensure your survival. Now with regards to your husband's execution, ministry will find that all three were in a muggle car waiting for some muggle hookers when a freak accident killed them .You will not tell the ministry anything about the executions or me taking half of your wealth or me forcing you to give up your blood purity nonsense. People must see this as a genuine change in your attitude brought about by your husbands tragic demise. If not, I will be there to take care of things .Remember Shadow is always watching."

Shadow met with Dobby outside the manor and explained to him that he knew he was being mistreated and that's why he got him freed. Dobby was crying and professed his gratitude. Shadow told him he needed a loyal house elf in his fight against the Dark Lord and he would be willing to pay and will always treat him with respect. Dobby accepted his offer instantly. Shadow took hold of Dobby's hand and apparated back to Den where he performed the bonding ritual with Dobby. Dobby's task was to guard the prisoners and apparate the children back to respective houses tomorrow evening unless shadow sends him contrary instructions.

Next afternoon Hedwig brought the gold transfer notices which were sent to the 'Den' immediately by Goblins as per his instructions. All that was left for him was to set up the accident. His mom left with Clare to take Daisy and Daniel to St Mungos for regular check up's required for small children. He was left incharge of twins who were grounded for a week. Harry allowed them to play outside and left Hedwig to watch over them, changed into Shadow and apparated to the 'Den'. Shadow immediately went into the basements where the cages were there. He fired a heart stopping curse on each of them .All three of them died within 2 minutes.

He port keyed along with the three bodies into a seedy area in London known for hooker service provided in Limousines. He transfigured the bodies into miniature dolls, put them into his pocket, morphed into Lucius and approached a Limo which was waiting in a corner. He talked to the driver and told him he and his friends would need the services of three high quality hookers and they were willing to pay good money. The driver/pimp looked strangely at him .Then Lucius withdrew thousand pounds from his pocket and put that money in the hand of driver and told him he will get the rest half when he is back with hookers. The driver immediately requested him to wait in the limo while he set the things up for them.

Lucius entered the limo, locked himself in, changed to Shadow and then removed the transfiguration on the dolls and apparated back outside. Hiding under a disillusionment charm he brought down an electricity pole which crashed into the Limo and electrocuted the limo along with its inhabitants. Seeing his work done Shadow apparated back to his bedroom and soon Harry joined his twins who were playing with a rabbit that accidentally wandered from the woods. Shadow would have to go to back to Den in a few days to destroy the Diary horcrux.

Harry set up the accident because he didn't want to scare the death eaters to go into hiding. He knew he will not be able to cover up the executions as accidents forever, soon people will figure out that death eaters are being executed, but he was also not willing to show his hand too quickly. A complacent death eater is easy to find than a fearful death eater.

The accidental death of Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle created quite a stir in the wizarding world. People said it was ironic that blood purists were killed by muggle electi power while waiting for muggle hookers. Fudge tried to keep the hookers incident out of papers but it leaked out anyway. It was also a topic of discussion in muggle world as religious groups tried to use this incident to warn the society that god will punish the immoral people.


	3. Azkaban High Security wing

Disclaimer: I don't own any character or plot. All of them belong to JKRowling

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter -3

Three months have passed since Harry arrived in this dimension. While Harry was basking in the happiness of finally having a family, Shadow was creating all kinds of hara-kiri in the wizarding world. He had already destroyed three of Voldemort's horcruxes including the diary. He had also executed Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe & Goyle and forced their wives to surrender half of their wealth into his vault.

Their deaths had caused a lot of grief to many people. Chief among them was Cornelius Fudge; he knew he had lost an important financial contributor and an important ally. He needed Lucius's cunning to keep Dumbledore in check. He knew of Lucius's shady past, but Fudge only saw usefulness in other people .His dealings with Lucius were a win for both of them. Now he would have to look for new sources of funding, the widow Malfoy didn't seem too eager to interact with him. She looked fearful and twitchy; Fudge reasoned that her husband's sudden demise had caused her to loose her nerve.

Many pureblood supporters were also unhappy. Lucius was a staunch supporter of pure blood issues and they were now fearful that influence of Dumbledore would increase .On the other side many people who fought for the light side, knew the truth about Lucius and felt relived that a dangerous character was now gone.

Harry had no idea what to do with the money in his vault. For now he decided to sit on the money for a while. Harry's next targets were a couple of low level death eaters. They were not rich or well off, but they were good muscle, Lucius malfoy used to use them to tie up loose ends. They were unmarried and lived together. Harry waited till end of another month till dust settled down on Lucius death.

Shadow was waiting in a creepy alley where the house of those death eaters stood. Surprisingly he saw that a muggle taxi was approaching. The two death eaters got out with two other women and the cab left. Harry realized from the behaviour of women that the women were under imperious curse .They started molesting the women even before they went inside and that's when Shadow struck. Both of them went down without a sound when Shadow's stunners had hit them from behind. Shadow quickly leviated the bodies inside the house and also pushed the women inside the house. He asked Hedwig to take the death eaters to den, then proceeded to modify the memories of both women and dropped them at their houses.

Shadow then apparated back to Den. Den was looking very neat and tidy, now that Dobby was working there now. Shadow interrogated each of them individually. No new information came from the death eaters .Shadow then executed them with the heart stopping curse and then asked Dobby to burn the bodies,to do the clean up and then apparted back to his bedroom

Harry knew no one would miss these two death eaters as they were a couple of loners who operated in secret.

Harry knew there was one person whom he could murder in daylight and no one in wizarding world would care about .He was Fenrir Greyback ,notorious werewolf who specialized in killing children during the war .Voldemort held werewolves in contempt but he knew they had their uses . Greyback had his own agenda when he joined Voldemort. After the war the Greyback's pack which was working for Voldemort split up and all of them went into hiding. It had taken Hedwig a month to track down Greyback .He was on the run always and never stayed for more than a few days in one place .He was currently hiding along with two others in a remote forest in Scotland. After tonight Greyback would not be running anywhere.

The tent in which Greyback and his two mates were sleeping was blasted away by a curse from Shadow. All three of them rolled onto the floor and started firing curses in the direction of shadow. Shadow apparated in between them and cut off the heads of greybacks friends with a sword .Greyback was shocked and started running in the opposite direction. After he had probably gone two hundred metres, he heard an animal chasing him at high speed .He turned back to see a mythical shadow wolf jumping on him and biting him in his leg .Greyback managed to push the animal away from his leg ,but the damage was done .Half of his right thy was missing .

"Got a taste of your own medicine?" Greyback stopped howling to see who it was .Just where there was a wolf a moment ago stood Shadow.

"Who are you?" cried Greyback.

"Tut tut, the mighty Greyback howling in pain .Come on brother, can't take the bite of fellow wolf?", then shadow stunned him.

He apparated back to the place where the tent was and burned everything including the bodies of mates of Greyback .By then Hedwig had taken Greyback to the Den.

Greyback woke up and felt the pain in the leg and a potion in his mouth. He told shadow everything about his dealings with Voldemort, names of members of his pack, their probable locations. After that shadow executed him by cutting off his head with a sword. He gave instructions for Dobby to burn the body and to clean up the mess and then retired for the night.

Next month was a very busy one for Shadow .Greyback had indicated that more than half of his pack has fled to other countries, but there were still atleast a dozen dangerous werewolves living in small groups and often attacking muggles, hiding in remote villages. During the next month Shadow made a total of five attacks in which he killed fifteen werewolves .His method was simple, decapitate them and burn their bodies.

Harry had thought that his extermination of werewolves went unnoticed by wizarding world. One day after dinner he was playing a board game with the twins when he heard his parents talking about werewolves with Remus & Sirius.

"So what were you saying about the rumors regarding werewolves?" questioned James.

"We know that many of the werewolves went into hiding after the war. Many left the country, but some remained back, like Greyback. They were supposed to be moving around never staying for too long in one place. They used to have some contact with their foreign brothers once in a while. It seems that the foreign brothers have totally lost contact with their brothers in Britain .Some of them are suspecting that British ministry had them exterminated" replied Remus.

"Ha, Ministry ordering a hit on Greyback .No one in the ministry has the courage to give such an order" laughed James.

"Or may be they are regrouping and went incommunicado. You should alert madam Bones about this possibility" added Sirius.

Harry was sleeping in his bed and thinking about the discussion of his parents. 'So the rest of pack knows their brothers were killed. Will they decide to come back and investigate? Let them come .If they are wise they would stay away. Once Shadow goes public they wouldn't dare anyway'.

Harry's next target was Theodore Nott, a wizengamot member and a rich pure blood. He was not a marked death eater, Voldemort purposefully left him unmarked, and he stayed neutral in public eye during the war while trying to undermine efforts against Voldemort in the name of Wizard rights. He was more of a muggle hater than a pure blood believer. He was a paranoid man. There were always four body guards protecting him. His mansion was also heavily warded. The wards will not be able to prevent shadow apparition, since there were no shadow mages alive today and knowledge of wards to stop shadow apparition was lost ages ago.

Nott Jr worked as an auror. He was not marked in the war as he was still at Hogwarts at that time. His father wanted him to get into a position of power, so he joined the aurors, he believed in a few years with his fathers influence and money he would he become Head Auror. He was also a muggle hater and pure blood supporter but he was careful to stay under the radar. Both the father & son often used their bodyguards to kidnap muggle women and satisfied their perverted desires, later the bodyguards used to dispose the women.

Harry had decided that both Father & son duo will have to be executed, but they will have to be disposed in an orderly fashion. It should appear as if they have left on a family vacation. So one night Shadow appeared in the Nott manor. He first stunned the sleeping house elves, and then he went to look for the body guards. Instead of four he found only one person on guard in the hall. He stunned the guard from behind and then went to look for other three .He found that all three were sleeping in a room in the basement. It didn't take long for Shadow to stun all three of them. He removed all articles they were holding and then threw a rope port key at them which would take them to the cage in the Den.

Five minutes later Nott family woke up to find themselves tied to chairs and a dangerous looking wizard staring at them. Nott Sr called for his bodyguards while his wife called for the house elves, to their shock no one came to help.

"Ok, now that the hysterics are over, lets get on with business shall we!" announced Shadow. "My name is Shadow, today you will be judged for your crimes you have done. Don't worry, I wont punish you until I hear your confessions."

For the next one hour Shadow heard the of the misdeeds that Nott family had done in support of Voldemort and also the crimes they have been doing after the war. Surprisingly Shadow had found that Mrs. Nott never participated in the crimes of her husband and son, she however did nothing to stop them also .She was a neutral in a perverse way.

Shadow then put both father and son under imperious curse and then gave them instructions that to inform others that Nott family would be leaving to South America to take care of some family business and they would be back after six months . Shadow then turned his attention to Mrs Nott.

"So Mrs Nott what should I do with you? You should have probably realized by now that your husband and son will be dead as soon as they complete my instructions"

"Please, let me go, you heard the whole truth .I never committed any crime."

"But you stood and watched the whole time, you could have gone to the aurors, you could have written anonymous letters, if you wanted to stop them truly you could have done it. Justice will have to be done to the families torn apart by this war."

"Please spare my life, I can provide money as compensation, I will leave the country."

"Very well then. You will transfer half of your family wealth to the vault number in this paper. After that you will leave the country and stay away from this country. You will not try to alert the ministry or anyone regarding our deal or the imperious curse placed on your husband and son .You will make an unbreakable vow in this regard"

After the soon-to-be widow made the unbreakable vow, Shadow apparated back to the Den to interrogate the body guards. Their confessions made him wonder who were sicker, the death eaters or mercenaries. At least the death eaters had a hate ideology to stick to, these fuckers will do anything as long as the price is right. Shadow didn't even want to kill them .Harry gave instructions to Dobby to feed them with poisoned pumpkin juice and then dispose of the bodies after they have died .Dobby accepted these instructions gleefully ,after all Dobby grew up in the Malfoy house and was a Dark Elf and had a lot of pent up anger against wizards .

Next day Nott Sr met Wizengamot Administrative Head and informed him that he would be out of country for next six months and would not be able to attend any wizengamot meetings. Next he also met a few of his acquaintances in the ministry and told them that his family would be out of country for the next six months.

Meanwhile Nott Jr was doing the same in Auror department .He met with his head and gave the long leave application and then met with his auror friends and informed that he and his family will be out of country for next six months

Meanwhile Mrs Nott had followed the instructions of Shadow and transferred the gold to his vault .Then she purchased a confidential port key from the Goblins and had silently left the country. That night in 'Den', Shadow was thinking on the manner of execution of Nott Sr and Nott Jr. Both of them were in separate cages and Shadow had lifted the imperious curse from them.

"So how does it feel to know that you set up your own deaths?" laughed Shadow.

"Who are you, why are you doing this?" cried Nott Jr. Nott Sr had resigned himself to death and remained silent.

"Who am I? I am a victim of your so called Dark Lord .He took away all my happiness .Since he is not around death eaters like you are going to pay"

"I am not a death eater; I never did anything for the Dark Lord. I was still in school when the war ended. Please let me go." Nott Jr tried to reason.

"What about the many muggle women that you had raped and killed, you sick bastard. Killing muggles is not even crime to you" shouted Shadow in anger.

"Dobby these two scum must die a painful death, but I don't want to dirty my hands, what do you suggest?" Shadow questioned Dobby.

"Master there is a hyena pack living on the other side of forest. I will make cuts on their ankles so that they cannot walk and throw them in midst of Hyenas .They will do the job for us." The darker tendencies in Dobby were coming out slowly.

"Very well then, do it but make sure that none escapes alive" .Shadow was happy that he had chosen Dobby to be his elf; the elf was the perfect foil for him.

Next six months Shadow was in action many times. Five prominent pure bloods perished in mysterious accidents with their families leaving the country soon unable to bear the loss of Patriarch, couple of Wizengamot members committed suicide citing boredom in their life, few aurors and ministry workers went missing. Intelligent people in the wizarding world noticed that in the last one year many people had mysteriously died, the highest since the war ended .Though all of them were accidents they had a strange feeling about the deaths. There was also the matter of five ministry employees missing including two aurors .The air of suspicion was spreading around. Then Shadow played his masterstroke which would forever cripple Voldemort's forces.

A wolf was slowly walking towards the Azkaban fortress in the darkness of the night. Shadow could have apparated there, but he did not know the full extent of wards in Azkaban. The wards will not be able to stop him apparate but there could be intruder identifying wards. Shadow didn't want to take any chance, this mission was too important to fail. Hedwig was also tailing him, on the lookout for any danger. Shadow entered the high security wing, where all the death eaters who were convicted after the war were prisoned. Some of the notorious names that were housed here were the Lestranges, Carrows, Yaxley, Dolohov, as notorious as the Dark Lord himself.

Azkaban that night saw a massacre which it will never see again. Shadow had created a runic metallic wall between the high security wing and rest of prison. The Dementors sensed a new presence in the high security wing and tried to move there, but were unable to get past the wall .They sent the signal to alert the aurors on guard. The aurors came after a few minutes but they also couldn't get past the rune wall. After a hour the wall disappeared .

Mean while Shadow entered each cell and severed the neck of the death eater in the cell with a powerful cutting curse. He felt like a doctor operating on the cancer in a patient. Shadow executed all the death eaters except for Bellatrix Lestrange with whom he had future use. He stunned her and then apparated back to Den with her. All in all Azkaban prison would not forget that night .Seventeen high security prisoners were murdered while one was kidnapped.

Next day all hell broke loose in wizarding world .Cornelius Fudge was not a morning person. He had just received a high priority message from Amelia Bones to attend a emergency meeting in the morning in her office. This year has been a bad one for him. He had lost many of his financial backers, all of them in accidents .He had started to believe that this was conspiracy by the goblins to takeover the wizarding world.

"What is it Amelia, this better be good .You know I hate early morning meetings?" barked Fudge entering Bones office.

It was only then he noticed that Rufus Scrimgeour, the Head Auror, Henry Smith, the Warden of Azkaban and two other aurors were also present in the room.

Amelia looked gravely at the minister "I will let the warden of Azkaban explain to you what has happened"

"Minister! Yesterday at midnight, Azkaban was attacked by unknown number of people .They managed to infiltrate into the High security wing bypassing all our wards and murdered seventeen out of the eighteen prisoners housed in that wing" replied Henry coolly.

"What, this cant be true! How where they able to bring down the wards? They were supposed to unbreakable?" shouted the hysterical minister.

"They didn't break the wards, they just slipped past them .How, I don't know yet."

"Oh, this going to be a major embarrassment for the ministry. What were the dementors and aurors doing when this was happening?" questioned the minister.

"The dementors had sensed a new wizard in the high security wing. Their path to that wing was however blocked by a rune wall. They then signaled the aurors. They were also unable to get the wall down. The wall however disappeared after an hour. That's when they discovered the massacre."

"You mentioned a survivor Henry?" questioned Rufus.

"There were no survivors Rufus, the eighteenth prisoner was Bellatrix Lestrange whose body was missing, so I am assuming she was kidnapped or she escaped .But going by the brutality of the massacre the odds are on the former assumption."

"Summary is, some group entered Azkaban and killed 17 death eaters and kidnapped one death eater. Minister, we may have a serious threat on our hands .We don't know who this group is, what their motives are." Added Amelia.

"No need to create panic, Amelia .We need to keep this under the radar. We can create a cover story of an accident and people will buy it. After all the dead are convicted death eaters." Fudge replied.

"Minister, I think a coverup will hurt you the most. If truth comes out later, people will think the ministry executed them secretly .Many purebloods may get unhappy if they hear ministry is executing death eaters" replied Amelia with sarcastically.

"Damn you Amelia, you are in charge of Magical Law enforcement, How could this happen under your watch?" barked Fudge who know was loosing temper.

"May be if you didn't cut the budget of Magical Law enforcement ,there would have been more aurors present at Azkaban , more resources gathering intelligence on threats and this incident would never have happened. Still think cutting our budget and number of aurors is a good decision? MINISTER" shouted Amelia.

* * *

DAILY PROPHET (Evening Edition)

_Massacre in Azkaban _

_This evening Amelia Bones, Head of Magical Law Enforcement, made a shocking announcement that some unknown group of people had entered the high security wing of Azkaban prison and murdered seventeen prisoners and escaped before the dementors and aurors could respond. All prisoners in this wing were convicted death eaters. It was also announced that Bellatrix Lestrange notorious death eater was missing after the incident. She is believed to have escaped during this commotion. All the other death eaters were found with their neck severed from their torso. Ministry is investigating the incident and further details will be given after the investigation._

_This incident will come as a major embarrassment for the Cornelius Fudge, who had reduced the budget for Magical Law enforcement and increased it for the useless 'Regulation of Magical creatures' department .He had earlier talked about reducing auror numbers in the coming years. Let's hope common sense prevails and we don't weaken our auror force._

_

* * *

  
_

The meeting room behind the Headmaster's office in Hogwarts was packed with people today. It was the Order of phoenix's first meeting in eight years.

"As you all must have read in yesterday's prophet that seventeen death eaters were killed in Azkaban by some unknown group. This coupled with other incidents that happened earlier in this year and rumours that I have heard makes me believe that a new threat is developing in the horizon." Dumbledore paused and looked at others.

"What other incidents Albus?"Questioned Frank Longbottom.

"As you may recall there were many deaths this year, mostly due to accidents. Also five ministry employees went missing and yesterday seventeen people murdered .Do you see any commonality between the accident victims, missing people, murdered people?"

"Many of them were marked death eaters." replied Severus ,there was now pin drop silence in the room.

"So, Albus what you are saying is that Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Cauthers didn't die in accident, they were murdered?" questioned Sirius.

"Yes Sirius, that's what it looks like." Answered Albus.

"So whats the big deal about this? Some group is killing both convicted and let off death eaters. Why should we be bothered about this?" questioned Sirius.

"We should be concerned because we don't know the motives of this group .For all we know they may be trying to eliminate the competition. Also morally it is wrong to kill people, the ruthlessness with which group is killing people is unacceptable." Replied Albus

"Speak for yourself Albus. I also don't like killing people, but these death eaters are animals ,who should be put down to prevent innocent people from getting hurt .Had I known that many of death eaters would walk free after the war ,I would have stopped stunning and used only lethal curses during the war."

Sirius's reply shocked all the audience into silence. Albus was the first to recover and replied "Sirius, an eye for eye is never the solution. Once we start going down the violent path there is no coming back."

"What of the rumours you have heard, Albus?" questioned Frank, trying to divert the tension from the room.

"Yes the rumours. Strange rumours have reached me. First one is that Fenrir Greyback and members of his pack who were in hiding recently went underground seven months ago. They had lost contact with their foreign counterparts. Now with this death eater extermination going on, I am assuming that Greyback and his pack also been eliminated by the same group responsible for Azkaban massacre."

"Holy shit, this is the best news I have heard in a long time .Greyback meeting his demise .I must say my respect for this group is increasing minute by minute .Remus, my mate, we must party today. That bastard got his due for what he did to you .Hope they tortured him before they killed him." Exclaimed Sirius.

"Black, keep your childish views to yourself." Snape butted in. Before Sirius could reply back, Remus spoke "Albus, what makes you think Greyback is dead. May be it is his group that is killing all death eaters. He was with Voldemort but he had his own secret agenda of overpowering wizarding world with his werewolves army oneday."

"That is a possibility. There is also the rumour that the many of these accidental victim families had made huge money transfers in the recent past. I think this group killed the husbands, and then made the wives pay the money for allowing them to live." replied Albus.

"So what we have here is an unknown group of people whose motives we don't know. What we know is they are ruthless, collected a lot of money probably for buying an army. One possible candidate for this groups this Greyback's pack."

"Albus you are forgetting the Azkaban breach, Greyback's pack of werewolves may be good fighters, but they couldn't have got past the wards without some powerful wizards .So it must be combo group of wizards and werewolves" said James thoughtfully.

"I think you are looking at this in the wrong way Albus" added Lily who was silent till then. "We must look for simpler explanations first before we think about complex ones. Why it should be dark wizards or dark creatures taking over .How about revenge. May be some family which has suffered in the war at the hands of death eaters, disgusted that the death eaters walked free decided to take revenge on death eaters. Basically what we are looking at is a family or a close group of friends who must have suffered badly in the war."

"Excellent deduction Lily, we must look at your angle also. Nevertheless what I want to convey is we may have to fight again. All of you keep your ears open for any unusual activity. With new information our path may become much clearer."

"Albus you are already talking about fighting. All that this group has done so far is remove the scum from the society. What makes you think they are the new dark group" questioned Sirius.

"Maybe, if you were paying attention, Black, you would have listened about the money collected. Classic sign of army funding." Snape added sarcastically.

"Snivellous, just because you are on the hit list of this group, don't try to turn the order against that group. As for the money ,may be they are cutting off funds available for Voldemort .We know he is out there waiting for right time to come back .He will be in for a shock when he learns that he has no followers and no funds to draw on .This makes perfect sense." Sirius replied

"We haven't declared a war on anyone, Sirius. I am merely asking you all to be vigilant and ready to respond if required."

With that Albus Dumbledore concluded the meeting.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**chrisguy9017: **Thanks for the review. Don't worry about the pairing .Harry is just 10 years old now. He won't be looking at a pairing for atleast 5-6 years.


	4. Shadow Rules

Disclaimer: I don't own any character or plot. All of them belong to JKRowling

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter - 4

Albus Dumbledore did not like the way Order meeting progressed. Many members seemed to be sympathetic to this new group. Sirius's carefree attitude regarding the killings of death eaters , especially was irritating. Dumbledore knew the value of human life. It wasn't long ago that they were in the midst of a violent war; he didn't want to be in a new war so soon, he needed time to train Neville to let the prophecy run its course. If Dumbledore's plan succeeded, Voldemort would be vanquished permanently without the loss of much life. But with this new group's action of exterminating death eaters,all his plans were in jeopardy. This new group had all the markings of a dark army. Dumbledore knew he will have to act if he had to stop this threat from escalating .He knew his order would come around once these dark group started attacking the innocents . He knew dark wizards would sooner or later attack the innocents whatever their aims are, they all did.

But onething didn't make sense to him, while this group went to great lengths to cover up the earlier killings, Azkaban attack seemed reverse of this trend .It looked like they wanted to make a statement. What the statement was Dumbledore couldn't figure it out.

Today, Harry potter was very happy .It had almost been a year since he came in this dimension. He had effectively crippled Voldemort's empire. He had killed many deatheaters and wrecked the finances of many .Voldemort's ability to wage a war, even if he managed to comeback has been delivered a huge blow. Harry knew Voldemort was very clever when it came to war strategy, he would try to find alternate means .But Harry was not too worried, he had the confidence he would be able to counter any surprise move that Voldemort managed to produce.

But this was not the reason why Harry was happy today. Today was little Daisy's fifth birthday .She was very excited as Harry had promised a special gift for her. All the family & friends were gathered around the cake and James lifted up Daisy to blow the candles and cut the cake, while the rest were singing the birthday song. Daisy got toys as presents from her parents, Sirius & Remus.

After all of them finished eating the cake, Harry took Daisy & Daniel aside and presented them with plastic crowns embedded with shiny stones. He had purchased them from a muggle shop .They were colorful and tastefully carved .Harry had used a charm to make the stones appear like real diamonds and to fit the heads of the children properly. Harry placed a crown on Daisy's head and proclaimed her as the Princess of Potter kingdom, while Daniel was crowned as the Prince of Black kingdom. Daisy & Daniel were thrilled at the crowns and at being made princess & prince. Then the twins entered the picture and all the kids started playing a role playing game .Harry decided that twins would be soldiers, while he would be a general in princess Daisy's court .They were to visit prince Daniel of Black kingdom.

The adults who were watching this childish game from nearby were laughing. Lily was especially worried after last week's massacre and Dumbledore's conjecture regarding a new threat. Her logic was telling that new threat was against deatheaters but her motherly instinct nonetheless started to worry. Seeing her kids play, she momentarily forgot her tension. She noticed later that Harry had Daisy and Daniel in his lap and was feeding them grapes while telling them a fairytale. Harry had been very helpful to her mom in the past one year. He had already started on first year books and was showing good progress, he also helped his mom teach the twins. With Daisy, Lily could see, Harry was set on spoiling her. She didn't know whether to feel happy that Harry was such a loving brother or to feel worried that Daisy would become a female version of James with all that spoiling. Harry's birthday was in two weeks, she had special present in her mind for Harry, for being such a good boy for the past one year.

**********************************************************************

Rita Skeeter was waiting in a muggle restaurant in London .It was past midnight and she was impatient. She had received a letter, asking for her to meet him if she wanted to know who was behind the massacre of Azkaban. She was checking her watch. Her would be informer was five minutes late. She had no idea this would be the single most important interview that she would conduct in her life .Then she saw a young man of around 25 years was walking towards her table and sit in a chair opposite her.

"I apologize for the delay MsSkeeter. You are looking nervous, are you worried that I will attack you. I assure you I don't have any such intention, that's why I suggested this muggle place."

"Ok, what is the information that you have regarding the massacre?" questioned Rita.

"My name is Shadow and let me tell you my story" replied Shadow

************************************************************************

**Dialy Prophet **

_**The Truth behind Azkaban Massacre and accidental deaths of many pure bloods**_

_**By your correspondent Rita Skeeter**_

_Yesterday night this reporter had a meeting with a individual who calls himself "SHADOW" .During the meeting he confessed to be the mastermind behind the Azkaban massacre and not only that he claimed to be responsible for the mysterious accidents that killed many prominent members of our society .I was beginning to get skeptical, then he swore a oath on his magic to tell the truth to me during that meeting. That's when I realized he was telling the truth and decided on a lengthy interview with Mr. Shadow._

_Q: What do you know about the accidents of Lucius Malfoy, Cauthers and other prominent purebloods?_

_A: Their deaths were not accidents. I executed them and then covered up the scene as accident._

_Q : So you are saying you are responsible for the murders of twelve prominent members of our society ?_

_A : Yes ,though I would refer to them as executions ,not murder._

_Q: Why did you execute them Mr. Shadow?_

_A: They were all death eaters of Voldemort .They did heinous crimes for their master. After the war they escaped using their influence and money .I made sure that they paid the price for their crimes._

_Q: How can you say they are guilty of any crime, some of them were not even charged after the war, some were under the imperious curse?_

_A: Rita, most of them had the Dark Mark; it is a complex ritual magic mark which can only be given by the consent of the receiving individual. The mark itself is a measure of their loyalty. Anyway I had interrogated each individual under veritaserum .Each of them confessed to their true crimes. _

_Q: Don't you think you should have asked the ministry to reopen the cases, instead of taking law into your hands?_

_A: Tell me, do you honestly think the Ministry which let off the death eaters in first place after receiving huge bribes would take action and reopen the cases , I very much doubt it .As a muggle general once said "The cost of inaction is always far greater more than the cost of action", I choose to act and remove this threat instead of waiting for some honest minister to come to power and set things right._

_Q: Even if we agree that the executed were guilty of committing crimes for the Dark Lord., tell me, what is to be achieved by killing them now?_

_A: Let me clarify one big misconception that exists in the wizarding world today, Voldemort is not truly gone. That night he should have died when his killing curse rebounded on BWL, but he still exists as a wraith form. He was deep into dark magic; he must have done some dark ritual that saved him that night. Point is,he is still out there waiting for opportune time to come back and these death eaters will join him the instant he comes back. Even if Voldemort doesn't come back these power hungry, muggle hating suckers will be waiting for the next Dark Lord to appear on the horizon, to join him as soon as they see potential. They are too dangerous to be left alive._

_Q: How do you know they will join Dark lord, if he still exists and he returns?_

_A: Let me give you an example, which will make things clear for you. During his interrogation Lucius Malfoy confessed that he had minister Fudge in his pocket and he was paying money to him ,In return Fudge was weakening Auror Force by cutting budget for aurors now and reducing the number of aurors in future. Still think I am paranoid ? Lucius was weakening the ministry forces, so that when his master returns, things will be easy for him. _

_Q : These are serious allegations against the minister .Do you have any proof to back up this charges ?_

_A: I have the confession of Lucius. Anyway if you want proof, interrogate the minister under veritaserum; you will get all the proof you need._

_Q : So ,Am I to assume that your motives behind Azkaban massacre are also the same ?_

_A : Yes , If voldemort comes back ,his first act will be to rescue his followers .I am merely making sure that there are no followers left for him to rescue._

_Q: What about Bellatrix Lestrange, she is believed to have escaped the massacre?_

_A : No ,she did not escape ,but she is held captive by me . Rest assured that she will not be coming out alive._

_Q: So Mr Shadow, your revelations today will create a storm in the wizarding world .What do you want to say the wizarding public?_

_A: My message to the public is "Put an end to your blood purity nonsense. Let go of your meaningless prejudices. These were the things that allowed Voldemort to gain power. As long there is discrimination, there will violence. Wizards should learn to respect other magical beings, and then only peaceful coexistence is possible."_

_Q: Are you suggesting with wizards should be friendly with creatures like Fenrir Greyback?_

_A: Let me update you on one truth, Fenrir Greyback and fifteen of his werewolf friends, who all worked for Voldemort, were also executed by me. But the important point to remember is it was our discriminatory laws against werewolves that have are pushing werewolves to take extreme paths. Allow them equality while taking precautions for our safety, there won't be any werewolf problem. After all they are unsafe only 12 nights in a year,even that can be contained using Wolfsbane potion._

_Q : Are you saying that you had Greyback and his followers executed .Exactly how many followers do you have ?_

_A : Yes ,I am confirming that Greyback and his followers are dead . The number of people working for me will remain confidential for now._

_Q : Mr Shadow , What is your message to the ministry ?_

_A : "First fire that incompetent and corrupt Minister , Wizengamot seats should not be hereditary,move towards a democratic process .Root out corruption from all departments. Stop working for the benefit of a few purebloods and work for the benefit of entire wizarding world. Then there will not be any need of people like me.I will be watching you closely to make sure that mistakes of past will not be repeated"_

_Q : Are you laying your claim to be the next Dark lord ?_

_A : I would like to call myself as Protector .If you want a derogatory word ,then you can use the word 'watchdog'.I am not doing this for power or money.I am only doing this because I don't want innocent people to suffer for the inaction or foolish actions by people in power._

_That ends the interview readers, the whole contents were so explosive, I am unable to give an opinion on this entire 'Shadow' issue. I will leave the decision to the wizarding public to make up their own opinion._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day evening Order of Phoenix was assembled once again.

"As you know situation has become clear since our last meeting. 'Shadow' has come out in the open and had made his intentions is the reaction in the ministry,James ?"

"The dept of magicial law enforcement is in turmoil .With minister's credibility in question aurors are not sure what to believe,but Bones is pushing for us to investigate harder .We have already questioned Narcissa Malfoy,she confirms what shadow has said .Shadow not only killed Lucius ,but also made Narcissa pay half of their money as compensation for their crimes .He also warned her to raise her son without blood purity nonsense ,she was also warned to stay away from pure blood supporting activities. Looks like he had them killed somewhere else and then placed the bodies in muggle car and staged the accident. We don't have any clues except that he is a young fellow ,less than thirty .One thing is for sure; this guy was able to enter many pureblood manors which were heavily warded, at no place where the wards brought down. He is able to bypass the wards somehow." replied James.

"Sirius, whats the talk among purebloods regarding recent events?" questioned Albus.

"Many of them are scared. Most of them are angry with Fudge. Even blood purity supporters are angry that Fudge & Lucius conspired to weaken the aurors. There could be a vote of no confidence in Wizengamot in a few days. Looks like Fudge's day are numbered." Replied Sirius

"Looks like some good may come out of this entire mess afterall, who looks the likely candidate for new minister?"

"Most of them will go for Amelia Bones, they want a strong leader to tackle this Shadow, they are willing to step aside their pureblood agenda for now."

"Aberforth, whats the general public opinion that you have heard of?" Albus asked his brother Aberforth.

"Most people seem to support his actions .The fact that most of the killed were marked death eaters ,people don't want to see him as a Dark lord .Also the killing of Greyback and his pack ,I must say is tilting public opinion highly in Shadow's favour ." replied Aberforth .

"Oh I almost forgot to mention, Nott family was officially declared missing .It looks like they were also the victims of Shadow." added James.

"No need to shed tears for them, they were closet death eaters. Shadow is doing all this to cripple voldemort .Didn't my theory prove correct Albus?" added Sirius cheekily.

"Not necessarily Sirius, he is only claiming to do this stop voldemort .We don't know anything about his real motive."

"He was on a magical oath to tell the truth during the interview." Replied Sirius, not backing down.

"You are only seeing the damage that he is doing against Voldemort. How do we know he is not eliminating powerful people systematically." questioned back Albus.

"What of his followers, James, any idea?" asked Moody.

"This is the strange part. All interrogations start and end at Shadow, no one has seen anyone else. Dementors only sensed a single new presence .This guy is acting on solo basis in all incidents. I feel he has only a few followers."

"Albus, we must be careful with this guy, one thing is sure, he is quite ruthless and magical wards are not working against him. Lets not take any hostile action before we have proof that he is a bad guy." Added Sirius.

"What cowardice,killing of all these people, threatening ministry, cant you see those actions Black?" interrupted Snape.

"He also gave logical explanations for his each action. Every one of them was in accordance with his overall goal of stopping dark lords. As for the ministry, he only threatened their corruption and pure blood nonsense. Whats wrong with that? I see no difference between us and him, except that he is willing to take lives." replies Sirius.

"I see, you have become a quite a fan of Mr Shadow, don't you see the danger of having vigilantes running around killing as they please?" questioned Albus.

"May I remind you that this is also a vigilante group, operating outside the law?"

"Sirius, calm down" shouted Lily "what do you propose, Albus"

"There is nothing to be done yet, we don't have any clue to his identity or location. I would advise vigilance and caution, especially people in ministry .Shadow seems to have special hatred for the ministry folks."

With that Albus concluded the meeting.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Next Update will be after a couple of weeks

Thanks to all the people who have reviewed my story so far

chrisguy9017 : Shadow will not join the order or put any kids in risk

Ladysavay : Will take care of such mistakes in future.

MartinDeShade : There is never shortage of bad guys ,Voldemort is street smart guy ,he will find a way to become powerful


	5. Happiest Birthday

Disclaimer: I don't own any character or plot. All of them belong to JKRowling

**Author note: I had made a change to the timeline. Harry arrived in this dimension when he is nine years old instead of the initial seven year entry.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter – 5

_**Daily Prophet **_

"_**Lucius Malfoy's confession" as released by Shadow.**_

_**By your correspondent Rita Skeeter.**_

_Shadow, who shocked the wizarding world a few days ago by his admission to be the mastermind behind the murders of many prominent members of wizarding world and also had cast allegations against the Minister of Magic himself, today created another shock by releasing the confession of Lucius Malfoy which was taken before he was killed. Apparently Lucius Malfoy who was dosed with veritaserum had no problem in confessing all his crimes. He confessed to all his actions as a death eater during the war with the Dark Lord. He also confessed the names of the death eaters and supporters of dark lord, most of whom are now dead. He also confessed about his bribes which helped him and many others escape Azkaban after dark lord's downfall. However his most shocking confession is the one where he talks about his bribes to the current administration. Many top officials including the minister and many wizengamot members had received bribes from him for favors done to him. The full recording of the confession can be seen on Page2._

_This confession will come as a major blow to the current administration, particularly Minister Fudge, whose name was on the top of list of bribe takers .Many allegedly 'pureblood favoring' laws were passed by Fudge at the behest of Lucius Malfoy according to this confession. Will the ministry cleanup their house after these revelations or will they just ignore everything which is the usual way for the ministry._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Cornelius Fudge was on the verge of a nervous breakdown after the worst week in his life .Just one week ago he was the minister of magic, the most powerful man in wizarding Britain. All that changed after the massacre in Azkaban and subsequent interview by Shadow owning up to all the killings. Fudge's name was dragged in as a corrupt and foolish minister. He was also accused of conspiring with Lucius Malfoy in the plan to weaken the Auror force. There was much outrage in the wizarding world after the interview of Shadow and many members in wizengamot were gunning for the head of Fudge.

The release of confession of Lucius Malfoy was the final nail in the coffin of Fudge. Though the confession had no legal validity in the wizengamot it was enough to convince the wizengamot about the corruption and foolishness of Fudge. He was told to resign on his own, otherwise he would be impeached by the wizengamot and the new minister would charge Fudge with multiple counts of corruption, misuse of power. Faced with prospect of being charged with crimes, Fudge decided to quit on his own.

In an emergency wizengamot meeting called two days after Lucius's confession, Minister Cornelius Fudge offered his resignation owning up to his failure in preventing the deaths of many prominent members of wizarding world. His resignation was immediately accepted by the wizengamot. The name of Amelia Bones was proposed by Michael Zabini for the post of Minister for the rest of term and Amelia accepted her nomination. There were no other nominations as no one was interested in taking up the post of minister in these turbulent times. As such Amelia Bones was elected unanimously as the new Minister of Magic. Amelia made a statement that protecting the lives of wizards will be her first priority and her ministry will spare no effort in this regard. With that statement the emergency wizengamot meeting concluded.

Later that day, the new minister was addressing her first press conference as the Minister.

"Minister, what is the position of ministry on this Shadow Character?" fired one reporter.

"The individual who calls himself as 'Shadow' is a criminal according to the ministry. He has confessed to the killing of many wizards. He may claim them as executions, but truth is all of them were murders .He even broke into Azkaban to kill convicted prisoners. Catching him is a high priority task for the ministry."

"What about Shadow's claim that all of them escaped justice by bribing the ministry?"

"People cannot take law into their hands. Laws are there for a reason. We cannot have vigilantes running around and killing people as per their whims. It will lead society into anarchy. If Shadow had any proof regarding the criminals, he should have approached the ministry first."

"Minister, you have not answered regarding the bribing allegations against the ministry and wizengamot?"

"Ministry will look seriously into the allegations of bribery and corruption in the ministry and wizengamot. Cleaning up corruption in the ministry will also be a high priority task for my ministry."

"What about the confession given by Lucius Malfoy? Will Fudge and others named in the confession, be charged?"

"As you people must be aware, that confession was taken forcibly without the ministry authority, we have no means of verifying the confession as Lucius Malfoy is dead. As such, that confession has no legal standing as per the ministry. However we will investigate all the people named in the confession and try to find about the truth. Rest assured that people we find guilty will be charged and prosecuted."

"How is the new ministry, going to approach the issue of reducing funding for auror forces?"

"Let me make this clear, the previous minister's policy of reducing funding for Dept of Magical Law Enforcement will be reversed immediately .I am committed to create a strong, dynamic auror force which will be capable of handling any threats."

"Minister, What about Shadow's claims that 'You-Know-Who' is still out there and he is waiting for opportune time to make a comeback?"

"Well, YouKnowWho's disappearance is still a mystery to this day. So far the ministry doesn't have any proof that he is still alive. But let me clarify one thing, I intend to strengthen our Auror forces such that they will be able to take care of any future or past Dark lords".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today was Harry Potter's tenth birthday .It has exactly been one year since he arrived in this dimension. Before Harry arrived in this dimension he was starved for love. His journey into the veil was almost suicidal. He arrived as a bitter and unhappy person in this dimension. In this one year he changed a lot. He was the happiest person in the world. Having never known his parents or lived with a loving family, everyday with his family was a gift to Harry.

The fact that Harry was making the world safe for his family also gave him immense satisfaction. It made him wonder why Dumbledore didn't place him with a loving family .Fighting for the good of one's family was a great motivation according to Harry. But the answer came immediately to Harry's mind .Dumbledore didn't want Harry to have any attachments .He was supposed to sacrifice himself for the sake of wizarding world.

Harry's chain of thoughts was broken when Daisy barged into his room and climbed on his bed to wish him Happy Birthday. Daisy wanted to be the first one to wish Harry today. Harry kissed her and told her she was the first one to wish him, and both of them went downstairs to meet the rest of his family. He found all of them sitting at the breakfast table. Harry was immediately hugged by his parents and the twins who all wished him a happy birthday. It was decided that they would be having a picnic in the woods nearby along with Remus & Sirius's family. Hedwig was surprisingly missing since morning.

With all of the guests arriving, the group set off towards the picnic spot which was near a lake in the woods. The weather was pleasant for picnic and the group arrived at the spot within no time. Blankets were spread out and the entire group settled on the blankets. Daisy and Daniel raced to sit with Harry, while Rose & Hugo where looking for opportunity to slip away and explore the woods.

"Hey Harry, where is Hedwig?" questioned Sirius.

"Don't know, uncle Sirius, haven't seen her since morning" replied Harry.

"So, Harry what do you want as gift for your birthday?" asked Lily smilingly.

"Mum , I want to hear everything about your Hogwarts days .How were you, Dad, uncle Sirius ,uncle Remus during school days ? How did you and Dad meet? I want all the details" replied Harry with a sheepish expression.

"Yes, we also want to hear about your school days" added Rose & Hugo.

Lily looked embarrassed at the prospect of sharing her school days with her children, while the marauders were looking proudly at each other, happy to share their adventures with the next generation marauders.

For the next two hours, Harry got to hear about the Hogwarts days of his parents & the marauders. Lily talked about her introduction to wizarding world, receiving her Hogwarts letter, her first impression of Hogwarts, her first impression of James & Sirius (which was very bad because of a prank which went sour), her subsequent years which included many failed attempts by James to impress her, and finally about falling in love with James in the final year. James & Sirius talked about the glorious adventures of the marauders, the many pranks they pulled off especially against Slytherins and geeky girls .Lily & Clare looked murderous at the geeky girls comment and warned Harry never to prank anyone especially girls .

Hearing about the childhood days of his parents from his parents mouth itself was pure bliss to Harry. He had never known so many details about his parents. When his mom was talking about falling in love with his Dad, Harry had to use all his occlumency ability to stop his tears from coming out. Of course he could laugh loudly when the marauders were talking about their endless pranks.

The group then had lunch, after which they went swimming, after which they retired to home. Lily quickly set up the birthday cake and candles. Harry quickly blowed all the candles and cut the cake. Remus gave a box of chocolates as birthday gift, which was promptly seized by other children, Sirius gave a broom servicing kit, James gave him a magical hat which changed colors and Lily gave him all of her Hogwarts notes (which meant that Harry could catch up on Hogwarts study materials from early on and doesn't have to take detailed notes in Hogwarts).

While Harry was thanking them for his gifts, Hedwig flashed into the room .She was not alone. She was carrying a very small Griffin which looked like a puppy with wings. Hedwig indicated to Harry that this griffin would protect his family .This explained the mysterious disappearance of Hedwig. While the rest were looking confused as to what to do, Harry approached the griffin and gave him his hand. The griffin sniffed his hand for a couple of seconds and then started licking his hand merrily. Even as a puppy the griffin looked majestic and there was only one name that matched his majesty. Harry decided to name the griffin as 'Godric'.

Godric was immediately accepted into the family. Even though a griffin is a dangerous creature, the fact that Hedwig brought him made trustworthy to the family. Also once Godric started licking a person they couldn't stop loving him. The downside was that the daily meat consumed at the potter's increased by many fold. Harry who was a little worried earlier by Hedwig's disappearance now felt happy, he now had one more ally who would defend his family when he is not around.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Daily Prophet **_

_**Shadow speaks again **_

_**By your correspondent Rita Skeeter**_

_Your fearless reporter once again managed to track down the dangerous and elusive Shadow and convinced him to express his views on the changes in the ministry and his future plans._

_Q : Mr. Shadow ,How do you react to Fudge's resignation ?_

_A: It was long overdue .I am happy that the stupid fool had finally resigned. Some more years under him, wizarding Britain would have been irreparably damaged._

_Q: What is your opinion on the new minister Amelia Bones?_

_A: I will reserve my verdict on her as it is too early to judge her. But she has made the right noises so far about strengthening aurors and to take on Dark threats._

_Q: The new minister has described you as criminal and made apprehending you a high priority .What do you say about that?_

_A: I can only say that I don't consider myself as a criminal, I was forced to act because of the inaction of the ministry. As for apprehending me, let me say I have no intention of getting caught. The day I feel that the ministry is capable of handling dark threats, I will retire myself, till then the ministry will have to bear with me._

_Q: What do you intend to do in the future?_

_A: Like I said before I have no interest in gaining money or power. I will only act as the watch dog of the wizarding world. I have exposed a lot of corruption in the ministry .I hope the ministry will take care of this aspect, otherwise I will be forced to act like before._

_Q: Are you threatening the ministry?_

_A: I am not threatening them, I am merely asking them to do the right thing which is to remove and punish corrupt people in the ministry. They should remember that if they don't render justice, Shadow will always be there to render justice which will be just and swift._

_Q: What do you intend to do with the money that you had taken forcibly from many people?_

_A: I can only say that I intend to use it for the good of wizarding world._

_Q: One last question, Mr. Shadow, what do you wish to say to the wizarding public?_

_A: Like I said before, stop believing in prejudices and stop discriminatory practices. They are the biggest hurdle to achieving peace. Also stop behaving like sheep. Most of you knew about death eaters who were walking free and the corruption in ministry, yet none of you choose to act .Why, because your family was not in any immediate danger ? This is exactly the kind of complacency that allows dark lords to take over. Don't believe in propaganda .If you know for sure criminals are walking free ,then act because their next crime could be against your family .Don't count on the ministry or Shadow to punish all criminals or protect you . At the end of day only you can protect your family by being vigilant, proactive and willing to act for the good of the society._

_That concludes the interview with Mr. Shadow_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Molly Weasley wasa busy woman. With the twins back from Hogwarts after their first year, she had to be on constant alert for any mayhem they may cause. She had received a letter from Prof McGonagall saying that the twins had broken the record for maximum number of detentions in the first year which was previously held by the infamous Sirius Black. Molly knew Sirius from order meetings and didn't like his attitude at all. She couldn't afford to have to her children grow up like him. They needed to be hardworking folks, not pranksters as they didn't have any family gold to fall back on. As such the Twins were grounded for entire summer. But that proved to be another mistake as the twins locked themselves in their room and started some foolish experiments with potions. She could hear a explosion once in a while. Her youngest son Ronald didn't care about anything else except for eating while her only daughter Ginny spent all the time in her room writing love poems regarding the Boy Who Lived.

Molly smiled, thinking about Ginny's childish crush and was about to start preparing lunch when an owl flew in through the window and landed near her. Molly untied the letter and the owl then flew off. She opened the letter and started to read the letter.

_Dear Mrs. Molly Weasley,_

_Let me introduce myself as Mr. Shadow. I am sure you might have heard about me. I had recently confiscated some money, which belonged to a few death eaters, to compensate the people who had suffered in the war with Voldemort. As the only sister to Fabian Prewett, Gideon Prewett who lost their lives in the war, I have decided to award an amount of two hundred thousand galleons as a compensation for your losses. The amount has already been transferred into your family vault. Please don't I think I am trying to equate the sacrifice of your brothers with money! I know money neither will be able to compensate for your emotional loss nor match the courage of your brothers' sacrifices. I am paying similar compensations to all the people who suffered in the war. Please accept this money as a compensation for your losses._

_Yours respectfully,_

_Shadow._

_PS: There no strings attached with this money._

Molly broke down after reading the letter. Her brothers were the bravest people she knew. It took an attack by a dozen death eaters to bring them down; they went down fighting taking half of their attackers with them. She didn't want to accept the money though they needed the money very much. Weaseley's were a proud family. She had to talk to Arthur regarding this, she decided.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James Potter found himself in the Headmaster's office Hogwarts along with Moody, Arthur and his wife. Albus had only invited a few order members since there was no action plan and only information exchange was required.

"So, James. What is the new minister's response to this whole mess?" Questioned Albus.

"Well, Amelia started off on a good note. She has increased the funding for Magical Law Enforcement. The number of auror recruits also will increase from this year. She has a two point agenda for now, first is to root out the corruption in the ministry, and second is to catch this Shadow. Shadow's latest interview seemed to have really pissed off her."

"Also we have received rumors that certain people, who suffered losses in the war, have received money from Shadow" replied James.

"They are not rumors, James" added Arthur, passing him a letter.

James read the letter and said "So it is true then, Shadow is distributing death eater money to victims of war."

"Yes, James .Even I got one hundred thousand galleons for loosing my leg and eye in the war" added Moody cheekily.

"How do you think Ministry will respond to this?" questioned Albus.

"Well, I think ministry will ignore this. Because there is not much the ministry can do .First of all people are not going to come forward and claim that they have received money from Shadow .Even if the ministry has the details and confiscates the money ,I am sure ministry will have to keep the money with themselves because no death eater family is going to take back that money . Also the confiscation could be challenged in the Wizengamot. Considering the image problem ministry has now, I am positive, the ministry will not act on this." Replied James.

"Well Albus, now that Shadow has made more public moves, what do you think of him?"questioned James.

"Shadow is an enigma to me. He appears to be working for the good of wizarding world but his actions are violent and ruthless. A guy like Voldemort we could easily identify as a danger to the wizarding world. It is the unknown that worries me, James. Though I must add, I got the impression from the interview that Shadow is giving some time to the new minister to set the house in order. So I am assuming that there will not be any attacks in the near term." Answered Albus.

* * *

Author Notes: Thanks to all the people who reviewed so far. Appreciate all the feedback.

Changed the time line since I want to send Harry to Hogwarts soon

Deathly Hallows are ignored.

Hedwig will stay with Potter family,Shadow doesn't need Hedwig's help but potter family may require help.


	6. Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I don't own any character or plot. All of them belong to JKRowling

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter – 6

Bellatrix Lestrange was in hell. She was freed from Azkaban, but was in a worst state than ever. She knew the guys who captured her were ruthless. She heard the screams of her fellow death eaters, when they were being murdered in their cells. She was expecting the same fate for her. But fate wasn't going to give her a quick death. She was stunned and kidnapped from Azkaban.

Bellatrix woke up to find herself in a cage. Finally she was free of dementors. But from her cage she knew her new captors had planned something worse for her. Then she saw an elf approaching her cage with some food in a tray. When the elf came close she recognized that it was the Malfoy elf. The elf however did not give any sign of recognition and just placed the food in front of her and left.

Later that night she was visited by her captor. He introduced himself as Shadow, he looked young and calm; he dosed her with veritaserum and interrogated her thoroughly. It looked from his questions that he already knew too much about death eaters. After that all hell broke loose out for her. She was tortured brutally under cruciatus curse. It was ironic since during the war she made her reputation using the cruciatus curse to the maximum extent possible. After that he left as she was whimpering in pain. But it was only a taste of things to come in future.

Next morning she was woken up and brutally beaten up by the house elf. She was shocked and humiliated at getting beaten up by a lowly house elf. It seemed that the elf was on a routine. Every few hours he would come and torture her. It was brutal and different every time. The elf also fed her healing potions so that she was fit to take her next torture. The 'psycho' elf didn't stop at the physical torture; he threw the editions of daily prophet in her cage which contained the details of murders of death eaters. Her husband, his brother, her sister's husband Lucius Malfoy all were murdered by this Shadow. Entire death eater network was destroyed by this Shadow. She didn't understand why she was being kept alive.

Shadow would appear regularly and torture her mercilessly. She now understood how her victims of cruciatus curse felt like. She couldn't even commit suicide as the elf was constantly watching her. After this routine for a month Bellatrix finally broke down. When Shadow came to torture her, she begged him to spare her and that she will do whatever he wants. Shadow then told her she would have to retrieve Helga's cup from her vault. Bellatrix who was completely broken by then reluctantly agreed.

Next day Bellatrix found herself in Gringotts. She was wearing a cloak which hid her face; she also was attached with a magical inhibitor. Dobby was accompanying her. Bellatrix was fed with a potion which slowed her movements greatly. She approached a clerk and told him she wanted to be taken to her vault and gave the vault number. The goblin conducted a blood test and verified that she was indeed Bellatrix. The goblin realized that something was wrong with her and she was probably under some duress. They knew Shadow had kidnapped her sometime ago. But as per their rules they prevented vault access only if the customer was under imperious curse which she was not, so she was taken to her vault. After retrieving the cup, Dobby port keyed her to the Den. Shadow arrived at Den in the night. He verified whether the cup was actually the horcrux which he found it to be. After that he ordered Dobby to feed her with poisoned pumpkin juice and then dispose of her body. Then Shadow proceeded to destroy the horcrux.

********************************

Barty Crouch had a dark secret. He was disgraced when his own son turned out to be a death eater. He had to convict his own son to escape from the fallout. Still his political career suffered. He was moved away from the powerful Dept of Magical Law Enforcement to the inconsequential Dept of International Relations. But the secret he held in his heart was that his son was no longer in Azkaban. He had replaced his son with his dying wife whose last wish was to get her son freed. The wizarding world thought that Barty Jr died in Azkaban while the truth was that Barty Jr was held as prisoner by his father.

After Shadow's revelations Barty crouch became a bit worried. He realized Shadow was a dangerous person and by hiding a death eater he was incurring the wrath of Shadow. But there was nothing he could do. He couldn't hide his son anywhere else. His son was a psycho death eater and had to be held under imperious curse. One night when he had come home from the ministry he saw that his elf was magically tied up to the wall. She was holding a letter in her hand. Crouch freed her and opened the letter in her hand.

_Mr Crouch,_

_I have arrested your son whom you have illegally freed from Azkaban. He is a convicted death eater and as such deserves harshest punishment possible. Your actions could have put entire wizarding world in danger. His execution will be carried out tonight. His body will not found by anyone. I have spared you only because of your tough actions towards death eaters in the war. Misuse your power once again for your personal benefit, you will find my justice catching up with you._

_Yours truly,_

_Shadow._

*******************************************

One year had passed since Shadow's shocking revelations to the wizarding world. Many changes had happened since then. Fudge, the corrupt and incompetent minister had to resign. Amelia Bones had become the new minister. She immediately took steps to strengthen the Auror force which was loosing its edge under the previous ministry. She also cracked down on the corruption in the ministry. Many corrupt officials were fired, though not many were charged due to lack of proof, she still managed to clean up the ministry to a respectable level. She also cleverly used the situation to repeal many pure blood favoring laws in the wizengamot. The pure blood faction who would have normally opposed such moves remained silent because of the fear of Shadow.

Changes were happening inside the Potter home also. Godric had grown to the size of a young lion and looked very intimidating now. But the potters loved him; he was a very intelligent animal, never made a mess, always licking them and playing with the kids. In the night he always patrolled the boundaries of the house. It was funny for the potters to see the interactions between Godric and Hedwig. They always looked like they were having complex negotiations; anyway they couldn't understand a thing.

Harry had received his Hogwarts letter a few days ago. He was in Diagon alley today with his mother to buy his school supplies. The other kids wanted to come too, but Lily vetoed them. Their first stop was at Ollivander's wand shop. Harry was curious about which wand will he get. He knew the phoenix wand will be picked by Neville by the virtue of prophecy.

"Ah, Lily, Ten and a quarter inches, willow wood, excellent for charm work" said Ollivander.  
"Yes, Ollivander your memory is perfect as always" Lily replied smiling.

"So young Potter is ready to go to Hogwarts. Mr. Potter, which is your wand arm?"

"I am right handed" replied Harry.

For the next one hour Harry tried all the wands in the shop. None of them suited him. His mother was beginning to get worried.

"Hmm, tricky customer, not to worry; I have some special wands let's try them" Ollivander then brought forward an ancient looking box, which he opened to reveal many wands. All of them looked to be magnificent, but ancient.

Harry tried the first one which gave a good reaction, but was not still a match. Then he tried the second one which was a perfect match for him.

"Oh bravo, well you finally chose a wand; I mean a wand has finally chosen you. Though this wand is priceless because of its ancient nature, I am willing you to sell this for hundred galleons" said Ollivander.

"Hundred galleons, all the other wands are less than ten galleons" cried Lily.

"Yes, but this is no ordinary wand. All these antique wands are more than a thousand years old, all of them held by great and powerful witches and wizards."

"How about you reduce your price to fifty galleons and I will give you a couple of griffin hairs and one phoenix feather" added Harry.

"Phoenix feather & griffin hairs you say?" thought Ollivander.

"Ok, we have a deal"

Lily thought it was still too high, but reluctantly paid. Harry told Ollivander, he would send the feather and hairs by owl and then left the shop.

Harry and Lily finished their shopping without any further adventures and then returned home.

********************************************

Finally the day came, when Harry had to leave for Hogwarts. Harry knew Hogwarts would be the focal point for most of troubles in wizarding world and he had to be there. Also it would be easier to disappear at Hogwarts than at his home. He was though a bit worried about leaving his family alone; his parents were after all members of Order of Phoenix and his father an auror. There would be some people who would want to harm his family. But he knew Hedwig and Godric would protect his family come what may. They were unhappy that Harry was leaving them, Godric a bit more since he couldn't visit Harry as easily as Hedwig could. Harry managed to persuade them both and promised to visit them in secret. Harry also convinced his father to give him a communication mirror so that he could stay in touch with his family easily.

The Potter family was at Platform nine and three quarters to see off Harry to Hogwarts. Daisy attached herself to Harry and was crying all along. Harry kissed her and told her that a princess would never cry, he would call on the mirror everyday and she was to be a good girl and take care of Hedwig & Godric. Daisy promised she would. It was a very tearful farewell as everyone was sad that Harry was leaving. Harry finally waved his family good bye and got on the train which was just about to leave.

Harry settled in an empty compartment in the end of the train. He was very sad at leaving his family behind. In the past two years, since Harry arrived in this dimension, he had gotten very attached to his family. Also he was worried about meeting all the kids he knew from his previous dimension. He was sure except for Hermione; all of them would behave like immature kids. He wondered about Neville, would he be a spoiled prince or would he be a normal kid. He also wondered which house he would be placed in.

Harry was lost in his thoughts when the door opened and Hermione walked in with her luggage.

"Hi, Can I sit here, some idiot threw a dung bomb in the compartment I was sitting in?" asked Hermione.

"Sure, please be seated, I am Harry Potter"

"Hermione Granger, pleasure to meet you"

"Granger aa, you must be a muggle born, so how you are adjusting to the whole wizarding world?"

"Oh, I still feel like I will wake up and find this entire thing as a dream. Wizarding world looks okay so far, though I find it a bit regressive. There is a lot they can learn from muggles ,you know!"

"You are absolutely right. Wizarding world is lot more regressive than you imagine. There are lot of prejudices and discrimination."

"What kind of prejudices?"

"Well there are mainly two kinds. Firstly Wizards have a very low opinion of muggles as well as other magical beings. Secondly pure blood wizards think themselves superior to half blood wizards and muggle born wizards."

"You must be a pure blood then."

"No, I am a half blood. My mother is a muggle born .Don't worry, I don't believe in any kind of blood purity. Frankly this whole blood supremacy thing is a big load of shit."

"Oh"

"I didn't say this to worry you, just don't be disappointed if some purebloods show airs of superiority. Anyway things are changing now. Things are better than they were some years ago."

"Okay, shouldn't we prepare for the test?"

"What test, we haven't even had one class" asked Harry who was now smiling.

"Well, one red headed boy earlier was talking about a magical test to sort us into our houses."

"You have been misled. There is no test for sorting. You just put on a magical hat which reads your mind and sorts you into the most suitable house based on your personality."

"Oh, I was so worried about the test, so which house do you think you will be in?"

"I am not sure, though Gryffindor is definite possibility. My mom and dad, both were in Gryffindor."

"Your parents must have taught you lot of a magic. Will it be tough for muggle borns to catch up with wizarding children?"

"Not at all, I am sure a clever person like you will catch up in no time. In fact, I would be surprised if you are not among the toppers of the year."

Hermione beamed at the topper prediction. She was happy that she finally met a person, who appreciated studying.

A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school separately." Hogwarts Express finally arrived at Hogsmeade station. Harry & Hermione got into a boat with Ron, Neville. Ron looked to be tense, probably still believing he would have to wrestle a troll, while Neville looked serious. The boats reached Hogwarts and Hagrid handed over the kids to Professor McGonagall. The professor then explained to the first year's the importance of 'Houses' in Hogwarts and invited them inside Hogwarts to start the sorting.

The sorting went off as Harry expected. Hermione, Neville went into Gryffindor, Draco Malfoy went into Slytherin. Harry's turn to put on the hat arrived, and he put on the hat.

"What do we have here? Hiding many thoughts from me! Don't worry; I can't reveal them to anyone else unless you give me permission" said the hat in Harry's mind.

"Sorry, the information hidden cannot be revealed to anyone. Please make your choice based on the memories you have seen. I am okay with any house except for slytheirn."

"You are not what you seem to be. I can see you are a powerful wizard and have many secrets. Looks like you have come to Hogwarts with some purpose. Well, there is only one house for crazy fools like you. GRYFFINDOR" the hat shouted.

Harry happily joined the Gryffindor table. Ron joined him later. Harry looked up at the staff table. It was same as he remembered in his first year. Snape was giving him a murderous look, while Albus, Quirrell seemed to be looking at Neville. Harry never knew whether Snape was innocent or guilty in his dimension. Snape was killed in an attack by the Order before he could be interrogated. Harry always had a nagging suspicion that Dumbledore planned his own death. Snape was still alive in this dimension as Harry didn't want to kill him without having definite proof that Snape was indeed loyal to Voldemort.

As for Quirrell, Harry had decided that the moment Quirrell allows Voldemort to possess him, he would be killed. He knew he couldn't kill Voldemort in his spirit form. He would wait for his resurrection, then eliminate the final horcruxes and then finish off Voldemort. Harry doubted if there are any death eaters left who would go look for Voldemort in the jungles of Albania.

The dinner finished and Dumbledore made his mandatory speech, warning students not to go to the corridor on the third floor. After that all the students retired to their dormitories. Harry's dorm mates were the same as before; Neville, Ron, Seamus, Dean. They all introduced themselves. Harry was happy that Neville didn't have any superiority airs around him, once again proving Dumbledore wrong. One of the reasons for Dumbledore's placing of Harry at the Dursley's was that he didn't want him to grow up spoiled. Ron, Seamus looked awed at sharing dorm with boy who lived, while Dean simply didn't understand the significance of BWL.

Harry settled on his bed, drew the curtains around and then cast a privacy ward around his bed. Then he took up his mirror and called for Potter residence. It was less than a day since he said good bye to his family, but he already missed them. Harry was greeted by all his family. He informed them he was sorted into Gryffindor. He talked with all of them for half an hour. The twins were asking questions about Hogwarts. After promising to call them on Saturday, Harry ended the call.

Harry woke up at midnight. He had a task to do. There was a dangerous basilisk sleeping beneath Hogwarts and with Voldemort soon to be around, he didn't want to leave it alive. He apparated himself into the chamber. Then he called for Dobby. Dobby appeared, with a box full of roosters as her Harry's earlier instructions. Harry placed the roosters near the foot of Salazar's statue, opened the snake entrance and asked for the Basilisk to wake up and come to him in parseltongue.

"Who dares enter my lair?" came a voice from deep inside the statue.

"Come out and face me, you filthy snake" Harry insulted the snake.

Harry saw that a massive figure was slithering out of the tunnel. Just then his roosters crowed, the Basilisk thrashed madly and finally died. Harry then proceeded to put a stasis charm on it. He gave instructions for Dobby to harvest the basilisk and collect all the useful parts and take them to Den. After that Harry apparated back to his bed.

Next day Harry woke up reluctantly. He knew he had to attend first year classes which would bore him to death. He met Hermione at the breakfast, who looked very eager to attend her first class. His first class was transfiguration. Prof McGonagall once again changed a desk into a pig to impress all the first years and to intrigue them about transfiguration. They were to be transfiguring match sticks into needles. Harry waited for some time to give others time to catch up and then transfigured his match stick into needle. Hermione, Neville also caught up with him soon. McGonagall was not surprised at Harry being the first to finish his transfiguration; Lily had already informed her that Harry was a prodigy.

Quirrell's class was a big farce. Most of the time there was no teaching except for his stuttering. Harry was waiting for what would be the toughest class for him. They had double potions with slytherins. Harry knew Snape would be vindictive on him for just being a Potter. Snape entered the class in his usual vampire like fashion and started his traditional speech about potions, bottling fame, brewing glory and stopping death.

"Potter, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood" shouted Snape suddenly.

"You would get a powerful sleeping potion known as Draught of living death, Sir"

Snape looked shocked at Harry's reply, then recovered and asked again "Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"In the stomach of a goat, Sir"

"What's the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"Nothing Sir, they are both different names for same plant"

But Snape was not a man who accepted defeat easily; he continued asking Harry more and more difficult questions. Harry gave answers to all of them. Snape who finally realized that Harry had obviously been prepared for his questions gave up. He asked the students to work on a potion, whose instructions were there on black board. He was waiting for Harry to make a mistake, to criticize him. Harry didn't give him a chance to do that. Snape finally accepted his defeat and in his anger criticized the other Gryffindors and took many points from them.

Harry had hoped that Malfoy and his cronies would not behave like junior death eaters, but he was proved wrong. What's more, it looked like the deaths of their fathers had increased their belief in blood purity. Malfoy initially tried to befriend Neville, but Neville politely refused his friendship which Malfoy considered as a great insult. Things came to a showdown, in the 'flying lessons' class. Broom flying for the first time was a nervous experience for all the muggle born students. Dean, who kicked off from the ground with unnecessary power, lost control of his broom, fell on the ground and broke his leg.

Madam Hooch warned all the firsties to stay on the ground, while she took Dean to the hospital wing. Students were talking among themselves; Harry was explaining to Hermione the tricks of broom flying when Malfoy decided to create trouble. He announced loudly "Can't even handle broom flying, these mud bloods shouldn't be allowed to enter our society."

The entire crowd became silent, while many muggle borns didn't understand the world mudblood; they realized that it was an insult. Some of the slytherins were smiling and were nodding to agree with Malfoy.

"Shut your trap, Malfoy. Keep your racist views to yourself" shouted Ron who was enraged by Malfoy's remarks. Malfoy was hoping that Neville would respond and pick a fight with him. But Neville was ignoring him.

"What do you know Weasley; everyone knows these mud bloods are ruining our culture."

Harry who was trying to control his anger till then gave up and shouted "I am warning you Malfoy, one more insult from your mouth and you will pay dearly for it"

"Ah, Potter, your family was once ancient and pure. Pity, it became impure by bringing in your mudblood mother. Now aaa …"

Draco didn't finish his sentence when he was blasted from where he was standing and landed twenty feet away from Harry, who was now looking murderous.

Crabbe and Goyle reached for their wands but they were met with same fate and joined Malfoy who looked in great pain because of his many broken bones.

The other slytherins drew their wands now and Gryffindors did the same. Harry ignored all of them and said "I warned you Malfoy, not to insult muggle borns. You had the cheek to insult my mom. I will show you now what will happen if you insult a Potter"

"Mr. Potter, you will lower your wand at once. All of you lower your wands at once" came the voice of McGonagall, who had just arrived with Madam Hooch.

*************************************************

"Totally arrogant, acts like a bully, attacking other students; He must be expelled" shouted Snape. After taking the injured students to hospital wing, McGonagall took Harry to the staff room to punish him for his attack. While she was listening to Harry, an elf came to her room and announced that Prof Dumbledore wanted to see her and Harry Potter in his office. Harry and McGonagall reached Dumbledore's office, Harry saw that Snape was already there looking venomous. Harry simply ignored Snape's lengthy tirade and looked around the room trying to deduce what was the function of many of the artifacts present in the room.

"Harry is it true that you attacked Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, your fellow students?" questioned Albus.

"Yes Professor" replied Harry calmly.

"Why did you attack them?"

"Because Draco Malfoy called all the muggle born students as Mudbloods. When I asked him to stop his insults he called my mother a mudblood. I had to defend the honor of my family after that. That's why I attacked Draco. As for Crabbe & Goyle I only attacked them because they were drawing their wands to attack me."

"Ah, nice story Potter, but you should know, I questioned all my slytherins and they all told me that your attack was unprovoked" Snape cut in.

"May be you should ask the story from a few Gryffindors, Professor" Harry replied coldly.

"Harry, regardless of the provocation, you have no right to attack other students. You will be punished for this" Albus pronounced. Snape looked like Christmas had come early for him.

"I will accept your punishment, only if Malfoy too is punished for insulting muggle borns and my mother, Professor" replied Harry calmly.

"You see Albus, He is dictating terms to you. He is more arrogant than his father" Snape smirked.

"Professor, I am warning you, if you insult my father or my family one more time that may be the last thing you ever do in your life" warned Harry who stood up angrily.

"And what will you do Potter, I know you Potter's are capable of nothing"

"Draw your wand Snape, I will show you what a Potter is capable of!"

McGonagall could see that a storm was about to kick off if she didn't interfere soon.

"Calm down everyone. Mr. Potter please sit down and Severus you will not insult Harry's father" McGonagall interfered.

"Harry, I admire your loyalty to family, but you were just about to attack a professor. You should treat your teachers with respect" said Albus, who looked grave now.

"I will give them the respect they deserve which is none in case of Professor Snape."

"Back to the matter at hand, you will serve a detention for two weeks with Professor Snape" Albus pronounced firmly.

"What about the punishment of Malfoy?"

"There won't be any punishment for him. He is already injured. You must learn to forgive and let go of things. This is my final decision"

"In that case Professor, I must tell you I have no intention of going through with the detentions."

The professors looked shocked. No student had ever defied Dumbledore openly before, much less a first year.

"Harry you will be expelled from Hogwarts, if you don't go through with the punishments" replied Dumbledore firmly.

"You seem to think you are akin to God in Hogwarts and your actions don't have any accountability. Let me remind you, Professor, that you are only a Headmaster, there is board of governors above you, there is ministry of magic above them and there is wizarding public above them." With that words Harry got up from his chair and left the room leaving a shell shocked audience behind.

****************************************************

Harry became an instant celebrity in Hogwarts. His attack on slytherins for insulting muggle borns traveled like wildfire. Most of the Gryffindors were giving admiring looks to Harry. Fred & George introduced themselves and offered their services in any future attacks on slytherins. Harry only told Hermione what happened in Dumbledore's office. She wanted Harry to immediately apologize, but Harry wouldn't listen to her. By evening rumors were leaked from the staff room that Harry defied Dumbledore and would be expelled soon.

Harry was about to leave for dinner with Hermione, when Prof McGonagall approached him and took him to the headmaster's office once again. This time he found that his parents, godfather were also present along with all four heads of house.

The expressions on his parents looked serious and Harry was sure that Dumbledore must have twisted his story.

"Harry, explain yourself. Prof Dumbledore just told me that you attacked three students and then refused to accept punishment and also threatened him" Lily said severely.

"Lily, give a chance for Harry for explain his actions, I am sure there is more to what Albus told us" added Sirius.

"Mom, dad, uncle Sirius, I am sorry for causing trouble to you. But it was not of my making. I was merely doing what is right. During flying lessons today, one muggle born student fell off his broom and hurt his leg. Prof Hooch left to take him to Hospital wing. Draco Malfoy tried to use this incident to insult muggle borns. He called them mudbloods .When I asked him to stop insulting them, he called mom a mudblood. I had to defend our family honour. I couldn't let him get away with his insulting. So I attacked him and two others who came to his aid. That's what happened"

"After that Prof Dumbledore decided to ignore Malfoy's racist insults and decided to punish me only. I refused to accept my punishment, unless Malfoy would be also punished for his actions. That's when Prof Dumbledore threatened to expel me. And also I didn't threaten him, I merely pointed to him there are authorities above him where I could challenge my expulsion."

"Ah, Albus, conveniently forgot to tell the whole truth. What's happening here, Albus, students using racist insults openly and Hogwarts staff turning a blind eye to them?" questioned Sirius.

"Sirius, we are not here to discuss malfoy's actions or insults.

We are here to discuss the actions and attitude of Mr. Harry Potter, which I must say is most displeasing" replied Albus.

"Hold on there Albus, it was Malfoy's insults on muggle borns and Lily that started the whole thing. I must agree with the stand of my godson, it is Malfoy who should be punished for his actions."

"Keep your stupid views to yourself and don't waste our time" Snape butted in.

"Haa, Snape, training your Slytherins to be future death eaters. I can see the syllabus in my mind ;Muggle born insulting first year , Muggle born bullying second year ,muggle born torture third year . Great choice for a head of house, Albus" Sirius mocked Snape.

The other heads of house shifted uncomfortably in their seats. This discussion was going in dangerous direction.

"Albus, I agree Harry shouldn't have attacked those students. He should be punished for that. But I also don't agree with your view of letting Malfoy go punishment free. I have been in Hogwarts, I have seen purebloods getaway with their mudblood insults. They must be punished, only then will the kids realize that what they did was wrong. What do you say Prof McGonagall, Prof Flitwick?" asked Lily.

"I agree with Lily. Punish all the parties involved" replied McGonagall.

"I think letting this matter go, will be best for all. Harry already punished Malfoy, while punishing Harry for standing upto racism doesn't look good" added Flitwick.

"Very well then, there will be no punishment to anyone involved. Harry, I must warn you not to attack any students again. If you feel they did something wrong, you will report that to a teacher, who will handle that matter in an appropriate fashion."

"Also Harry, a word of caution, you must learn to control your anger. Anger is the path that leads to darkness" advised Albus

Harry smiled and replied "Classic Dumbledore, anyone who disagrees with you must be going dark, is it professor?"

"Harry, apologize to Prof Dumbledore immediately" cried Lily.

Harry remained silent for a second and then spoke "I apologize for my sarcastic remarks, Professor"

"I think it's better if everyone left now" announced McGonagall who realized more they spoke, more complicated the situation was going to become.

"What about Potter threatening to attack me, Albus?" Snape fired his last weapon.

"Why did you threaten to attack snape, Harry?" questioned James, who was silent till then.

"He insulted you Dad, he said that I was more arrogant than you are" replied Harry seizing his chance with two hands.

Cold tension swept through the room after Harry's statements.

"Severus, you and I hate each other. No need to deny that. If you want to settle things between us, you only need to name the place and the time. But if you involve my son in your petty quest against me or try to harass my son …….Let me warn you have only seen the light side of marauders, you will have to face the dark marauders."

"Gentlemen, there is no need to fight. Severus, James please act your age. Everyone please leave now" announced Albus tiredly.

James, Lily & Sirius took Harry to an empty class room where the grilling began.

"Harry, I don't know what prompted you to attack those students. I thought you were like me, but you are acting like your father" said Lily disapprovingly.

"Mom, he insulted you. I couldn't let him get away after insulting you." After saying these words Harry hugged his mom tightly.

"Its okay Harry, just don't repeat it .You can't go around attacking people because they insulted me."

James, Sirius who sensed the fake hug kept a straight face and gave a Harry a piece of their mind too though they were happy in their minds that Harry had pulled off a master prank against Dumbledore & Snape.

Albus Dumbledore sat in his chair and sighed. Harry potter looked to be on a dark path. He seemed to have no respect for him. In fact he seemed to hold him in contempt. It looked like Sirius was having too much influence on him, James and Lily would never bad mouth him, and it had to be Sirius's influence. Thank god, that there was no one like Sirius in Neville's life, he would have had a hard time in setting him on the right path.

* * *

Author Notes: Thanks to all the people who reviewed so far. Appreciate all the feedback.

I have started another story 'The Story of a Rebel' which features angry Harry. Please read and review it.


End file.
